Curiosity
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Jack's innovativeness has brought Ianto further out of his shell than he'd ever imagined, and now Ianto's getting downright exploratory. Within the safety of Jack, anyway. (Rating may change, depending on *how* curious Ianto gets...)
1. Chapter 1

It started out as honest curiosity.

Jack seemed to have almost no boundaries or reservations when it came to sex, but Ianto… most of the time he wasn't even comfortable considering alone and behind locked doors a fraction of the 'extra-curricular activities' that he was aware of. Jack was very skillful at gently nudging Ianto's discomfiture, though, and before long Ianto found himself genuinely enjoying things he'd never dared allow himself to fantasize. Though, the idea of ever enjoying any of it with anyone other than Jack Harkness still raised an instant brick wall in Ianto's mind. Somehow Jack, and Jack alone, made the guilt which had always enveloped the subject of sex burn away like fog in the sun.

That didn't mean Ianto was quite ready to be diving headlong into a new world of decadence and debauchery. There were still times when some hint of a thought, some germinating seed planted by some off-hand comment of Jack's made Ianto blush. He still had to work up the nerve to talk about some ideas (dare he call them fantasies?), even with Jack.

There were some things Jack enjoyed (thoroughly, as he did everything he enjoyed) that Ianto could participate in and enjoy himself, though that was mostly because Jack's enjoyment was contagious and Ianto loved being able to give Jack that response.

Eventually, Ianto got curious. Clearly, Jack _really_ liked D/s games and seemed inclined to submit, but wasn't shy about calling himself a 'true' switch-hitter, either. Ianto definitely didn't consider himself a real Dominant by any stretch of the imagination, though he at least felt able to give Jack what he craved. He wasn't sure he was naturally given to submission either, in the bedroom at any rate, but the more he allowed himself to think about it, the more he realized he wanted to give it a go. Ianto knew he trusted Jack to show him what it was that Jack enjoyed so much himself. All he had to do was ask….


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack?" Ianto breathed as the snog-session turned decidedly 'grope-y'.

"Huh?" Jack murmured against Ianto's throat.

"Do you think… uhm - that is… would you – I mean, I'd kind of like to… if you'd like that as well…."

Jack looked up with a gently amused grin. "Well, I'm willing to bet the answer will be 'yes', but I can't actually answer until I know what it is you want."

Ianto took a long, deep breath and met Jack's eyes. "I'd like to try…. Would you dominate me?"

Jack's eyebrows jumped just a bit, and he couldn't hide his intrigue. Now he knew he was really getting Ianto round to his way of thinking! Still, it would certainly require the correct touch. Jack took half a step back, clasping Ianto's shoulders to impress his sincerity. "I would be incredibly honoured. Are you sure about it, though? We can go as slow as you like…."

"I trust you, Jack. And… I think, um, I think I'd probably really like it. With you."

Jack's smile grew. "Oh, I promise you will. Because if there's anything you don't like, all you have to do is say so and we'll change tack." Jack's smile faded a bit. "Actually, there's a lot we really should talk about."

Ianto glanced up. "Do we have to? I'd really rather just have a go. I mean, I've seen it from the other side, yeah?"

"Yeah. And I've seen it from both sides. It can be very different. And that means that my first order to you – in this context – is that you have to be completely honest with me at _all_ times. You are not permitted to hide anything, got that? No telling me what you think I want to hear, no saying 'I'm fine' when inside you're asking yourself how you can stand another minute's worth."

Ianto licked his lip. Honesty. What a simple, yet terrifying prospect for a Briton. Maybe Jack was right and this did require talking, but Ianto had the feeling this experience was going to lay him bare. Terrifying. And, even more, strangely, sexy as all fuck.

"Uh huh," Jack smirked, catching Ianto's chin and running his thumb along Ianto's moistened upper lip. He felt himself slipping quite easily into Dom headspace. "Let's try that out, shall we? I want you to tell me what you're feeling right now." He felt Ianto instinctively trying to duck his head but held his chin up firmly.

"I… uh…," Ianto swallowed hard and tried to identify exactly what it was he was feeling. Stirred up was a good description, but not particularly accurate. And it was almost impossible to focus on that when Jack's gaze, flinty and smouldering at the same time, was holding him transfixed.

Jack's hand slid down Ianto's neck to trace his shirt collar and tease the sensitive flesh just underneath. "Take your time. Feel it and tell me what it is, as best you can," Jack said, his voice low, commanding without demanding.

"It's… uh… a bit…," Ianto gaze drifted upward, looking for the right word. "Intimidating. I'm rather used to soldiering on with a stiff upper lip."

"I know," Jack said, stroking and gently kneading Ianto's upper arm. "And I don't intend to break that habit… except in this particular situation. You tell me what you're feeling, no matter what. Rule number one. If you honestly don't think you can… then I can't do this for you. There's way too much risk otherwise and the one thing I will not accept is you letting me do something you don't like. I refuse to harm you. If you decide you like a little hurt, ok. But never harm. And so I need to know what's going on in here," Jack said, tapping Ianto's chest.

Ianto reached up and tangled his fingers in Jack's hair, kissing him fiercely. "I trust you Jack. And I want to try this even more now."

Jack smiled. "Alright. Safeword?"

Ianto took a deep breath. He'd already considered that, from the time he started thinking about bringing this up to Jack. "Sheep," he said determinedly.

Jack looked at him for a moment, then cracked up. "Well, at least you already got rule two – none of this is so serious you can't laugh!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once Jack managed to stop giggling at Ianto's choice of safeword, he reached out to catch Ianto's chin again. "Rule three – chin up, always. You might play at submitting to me, but you will _never_ be inferior to me. Or anyone else. And besides, I like seeing those pretty blue eyes. Got that?"

Ianto nodded and Jack's hand stroked back over Ianto's cheek to bury his fingers in Ianto's hair and pull him into a kiss.

"Good. Now, rule four is mine. I promise you that I will be entirely honest with you, too. And you can always talk, respond, ask me questions, anything. I have a duty to you, too. Even more than you do in your role. As you probably know from your experience on the other side."

Ianto did know that very well and nodded again.

"Alright. Run through those again for me?"

Ianto realized he was getting a delicious shiver up his spine already, just from the way Jack was looking at him and the lightly commanding tone in his voice. Ianto had known Jack would be incredibly subtle at this and it thrilled him.

"Right. Rule one – I'm to be honest about what I'm feeling. Rule two – laughing is not off-limits. Rule three – I'm to keep my chin up. Rule four – you'll be honest with me as well. And, safeword – sheep."

Jack beamed. "Perfect," he said, pulling Ianto in for a rewarding kiss. "Now that we've got all that clear, just a couple more administrative details. You can call me whatever you feel most comfortable with, though I'm fairly willing to guess what that will be. Of course, if you're looking for options, Captain Beefcake is always on the table…."

"I think I'll stay with 'sir' if that's alright," Ianto smirked.

Jack looked comically disappointed and Ianto wondered for a moment how this particular game might impact the next day at work if they both ended up more hot and bothered than usual every time Ianto automatically slipped in a 'sir'. Part of him considered testing Jack on rule four and seeing how he'd react if Ianto inquired about using 'Master'. This was meant to be fun, though, and Ianto didn't want to go there. The things Jack had told him already were enough for Ianto to have decided that was a boundary even before he and Jack ventured into these sorts of games.

"Ok. Have you given any thought to what you'd like me to use for you?" Jack asked.

Ianto shrugged. "Lieutenant-General Allcock?"

Jack grinned wickedly and snickered. "Don't think I wouldn't!"

"Of course you would. Actually, I don't think I have a preference. I can't think of anything that might put me off."

"Hmm. In that case, I'll be calling you Beautiful. Does that work?"

Ianto swallowed and nodded. Jack knew he usually demurred such compliments, but if Jack would be calling him that throughout their session, he'd have to respond to it appropriately. Anyone who thought Jack Harkness couldn't do subtle had obviously never gotten to know Jack like this.

"So, what's our endpoint?"

"Um… half an hour after the sex when I've fallen asleep?" Ianto suggested.

Jack couldn't help laughing. "That's my no-nonsense Ianto! Alright, then. First thing's first. Clothes off, beautiful."

"Yes, sir," Ianto smiled. About bloody time, too!


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto calculated for a moment how to respond to Jack's order to strip. Should he make a show of it, a slow, drawn-out tease; or should he comply with his usual efficiency? He quickly decided that Jack would prefer having him undressed as soon as possible, as he usually did. Ianto wasted no time getting his kit off, folding and setting everything aside.

Jack watched intently, smirking as though he was tempted to tell Ianto to throw his things in a bunch on the floor but didn't want to push this role reversal too hard too fast. When Ianto was done, he turned back to face Jack and wait for further direction. Jack admired the view for several long moments before standing up and stalking over to Ianto. Putting his hand on Ianto's cheek, Jack kissed him hard and hungrily, letting his hands stroke down Ianto's firm chest and trim abdomen.

"You really are beautiful," Jack said quietly. "I expect you to do your best to acknowledge it," he added, snapping back into Captain-mode.

Ianto took a short breath. "I will, sir."

"Good," Jack smiled. "Ya know… kinda thinking I'm a little overdressed for this affair. And I think I want you to help me with that. You've got incredible hands. Ever tell you that?"

Ianto glanced up at the unexpected compliment. "Don't think you have, sir," he said, moving to unbutton Jack's waistcoat.

"Well, you have," Jack said, pulling Ianto so close it was almost difficult for him to manipulate the buttons. "You also have an incredible tongue. And I want you to use it while you're undressing me. I won't tell you what to do, just be creative, Beautiful."

Ianto hesitated half a moment. He'd never considered himself very creative when it came to sex. Jack was the innovative one. Maybe if he just copied what he could imagine Jack doing….

Ianto tugged Jack closer still and kissed him slowly and sensuously until he had Jack's waistcoat undone and pushed off of his shoulders. He stroked the back of Jack's neck, playing his fingers through the ends of Jack's hair and kissing a line down Jack's throat as he unbuttoned Jack's shirt. He untucked both Jack's shirt and undershirt, sneaking his fingers in to brush Jack's skin while tracing Jack's Adam's apple with the tip of his tongue.

Jack gave a little shudder and let his head drop back at that. "Oh yeah, you are good, Beautiful!" he moaned.

Ianto felt a little wave of pride at giving Jack that reaction and continued on, encouraged. He removed Jack's shirt, then pulled off his undershirt rather quickly in order to access Jack's nipples. Since Jack apparently liked that tip-of-tongue thing on his throat, Ianto figured it would drive him crazy to repeat the motion on his chest. He knew how much Jack loved it when Ianto's fingers brushed his nipples. Ducking his head, Ianto licked his lips and sealed them over Jack's right nipple, sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his undulating tongue.

Jack laughed low in his throat and groaned happily. "Oh, fuck yeah! That's incredible!"

Ianto knew exactly where he was heading next and started unbuckling Jack's belt while treating Jack's left nipple to the same pleasure. Belt and trousers duly undone, Ianto slowly sank to his knees, trailing his tongue down Jack's chest and stomach on the way. He decided to let himself really get into the spirit of things and caught the belt and waistband between his teeth to tug them orally off Jack's hips. As he moved to do the same with Jack's pants, he flickered a glance up at Jack to find him watching with a look that mingled amazement and approval. Ianto decided he quite liked that look and the feeling it gave him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack stood, head back in bliss, fighting to keep his knees from buckling or from going off sooner than he wanted. He'd known for some time just exactly how talented Ianto was orally, but an actively submissive Ianto Jones on his knees… now that was something else again!

Jack Harkness considered himself pretty damn good in bed (or, ya know, wherever) – something approaching 200 years of sexual activity tended to refine one's techniques – but just at the moment, Jack was in imminent danger of forgetting everything he knew about sex. It all snapped back into place as soon as he glanced down at Ianto, though. Ianto had asked him to Dominate, and Jack was determined to give him the very best he had in him.

Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair several times before gently catching Ianto's chin and tracing his thumb across Ianto's lower lip – and grinning wickedly when Ianto's gaze sparked as he licked and sucked on Jack's thumb.

Jack dropped into a crouch and pulled Ianto in for a kiss. "Do you know how incredible you really are, Beautiful?" he ask, petting Ianto's cheek.

Ianto knew it was a largely rhetorical question, but Ianto was a man who knew how to play by the rules and since Jack asked….

"I don't know if I do, sir. But I'm more willing to believe it when you say it."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto fondly. "Then maybe I need to get better at saying it more often," he said, running a hand through Ianto's hair again. Jack stood up and did his best to look commanding. "Now then, I've got something needing taken care of, and _you_ started it, Beautiful."

Ianto grinned up at Jack. "And how would you like it taken care of, sir?"

"On your back," Jack suggested.

Ianto savoured the warm flutter he got just thinking about it, before quickly jumping up to the bed.

"Keen, are you?" Jack laughed, following. "That's what I like to see! So, first question…," Jack said, leaning in over Ianto and nibbling his shoulder. "Are you prepped?" he asked seductively.

"No!" Ianto all but squeaked, with a hastily added "Sir."

"Oh? You mean you didn't know that subs are always supposed to be ready for their Doms?" Jack teased, his lips on Ianto's throat.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "No, sir, I didn't know that. You never told me, sir."

"Oh. Damn. Well, I was gonna give you a spanking, but maybe I'm the one who needs it. Remind me about that later, Beautiful. For now, you just lie back and enjoy this," he said, reaching for the lube on the nightstand.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before Jack's prepping had Ianto breathing hard and writhing. "Does that feel good, Beautiful?" Jack asked lowly.

It took Ianto a moment to register the question, all he could think about was how good Jack's fingers felt in him. "Yes…," Ianto responded once he realized how Jack was grinning at him, "yes, sir."

"Perfect," Jack said, leaning in to kiss Ianto deeply as he spread his fingers a bit wider before pulling them out.

Ianto eagerly expected to feel more than that in the next moment but frustrated to near disbelief when instead of getting closer, Jack shifted away and stood up. Ianto started to realize that he was probably a bit of a bossy bottom ordinarily when the only thing that checked his impulse to demand that Jack get back on top of him was the fact that they were still mid-scene.

Jack's soft chuckle said he knew exactly what Ianto was thinking at that moment and had done it very much on purpose. "Trust me?" Jack asked.

Ianto sighed and felt his frustration ebb. "Yes, sir. Completely," he replied truthfully.

Jack smiled. "Ok. Close your eyes, no peeking. And remember your rules – if you don't like it or even if you don't feel like it, you say so. Got that?"

Ianto closed his eyes obediently, nodded, and said, "Yes, sir."

"My good Beautiful," Jack said, kissing Ianto's cheek then stepping away. When he returned, he reminded Ianto to keep his eyes closed, then wrapped something that felt like reinforced neoprene around his wrists. "Like that?" Jack asked.

Ianto swallowed, reminding himself to keep his eyes closed. He had the feeling that Jack was going to be using those cuffs to restrain him. He knew Jack enjoyed that immensely, but Ianto always wondered how he could really enjoy sex without the ability to grasp and gain leverage and just generally use his hands as part of making his pleasure and desire known.

But when he'd said he trusted Jack, he meant it. Whether in bed or in the field, Jack Harkness had his unconditional confidence. And he had to admit, that feeling of being helplessly in the hands of someone he trusted that much was what he'd been asking for in the first place. Maybe without his even realizing it, he though, Ianto had wanted to test the depth of their… mutual reliance? Relationship?

"Yes, sir, I think I do like it," Ianto answered.

"Good. Too tight?"

"No, sir."

"Good. These will hold you pretty firmly, but they're just Velcro and you won't have any trouble pulling out of them if you need to. But, of course, I expect you to tell me if you _want_ them off."

"I will, sir."

"I know you will. You're very good, Beautiful." Jack took Ianto's cuffed wrists and guided them up over his head. "I'm going to cuff you to the headboard, wrists together. It's a simple spring-loaded clip and D-ring. Good with that?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto nodded, already feeling much more exposed… and much more desperate for Jack to get back in him!

"The point of this isn't to keep you from touching me, but to keep you from thinking too much about what you're 'supposed' to be doing while I'm doing you," Jack said, fastening the clip. "Not that I don't thoroughly enjoy your enthusiastic cooperation every time. But this time, the only thing you're to do is feel. You might be submitting to me right now, but this is all about you, Beautiful."

Ianto didn't need to open his eyes to see Jack's smile, it was there in his voice as plain as day. And somehow, in that moment of not seeing or touching, Ianto figured it out. He hadn't been trying to test what they were together with this – it had really been about understanding this part of his lover better. And now he 'got it' in ways he hadn't imagined before. Aside from enjoying the purely sexual side of submitting, what Jack really craved was those moments of trusting another person enough that he could allow himself to be deeply vulnerable and thoroughly void of power, control, and responsibility to anyone but his own feelings. Ianto had spent years armouring himself against vulnerabilities and fortifying his self-control. Jack had spent lifetimes imprisoned by both and thirsting for those passing times when he could get shut of them for just a while.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, kneeling again between Ianto's thighs.

Ianto could only imagine the picture he presented at that moment, but he knew Jack loved it. "Yes, sir. Only…."

"Yes, Beautiful?" Jack wondered when, or if, Ianto would ask. It had been a long while since Ianto preferred sex in the dark, only to sit up half the night, watching Jack 'sleep' and hesitating to reach out and touch.

"May I open my eyes now? I like to see you…, sir."

Jack leaned in for a kiss. "Such a good, beautiful man. Of course you may. I certainly enjoy the passion in those blue eyes of yours, too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sweet goddesses… you are absolutely incredible," Jack breathed, doing his best to keep from collapsing on top of Ianto.

"More than usual, sir?" Ianto asked after he caught his breath.

"Oh, there is no 'more' than usual with you, Beautiful. You're always the top. Even when you bottom," Jack grinned.

Ianto just gave him a look.

"Rule two?" Jack said, raising a brow.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Shoulda made rule two 'no eye-rolling'," Jack muttered. "But, then, I do happen to think it's cute," he whispered.

"You could make it a rule just to see how many times I'd break it, sir. I don't even know I'm doing it most of the time," Ianto admitted. "Can I have these off now, sir? My fingers are starting to tingle a bit."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry," Jack said, hurrying to unclip Ianto's wrists and loosen the cuffs before rubbing Ianto's arms carefully. "Was that bothering you the whole time?"

"No, sir. Just then, really. I'd have said if it was, sir."

"Ok. Now, come here and cuddle me and tell me what that was like for you, Beautiful."

"You give hard orders, sir," Ianto grinned, snuggling up to Jack. "I… well, I enjoyed it. It was different, not being very participatory and all. But you really did make me feel like it was about feeling it, and it was really obvious how much you enjoyed make me feel it… so I didn't feel as though I wasn't giving in return."

Jack smiled and wrapped his around tightly around his lover. "You always give in return. Just being around, Beautiful."

Ianto tucked his head against Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes. "It was fun, and exciting, and it did feel good. Don't know if I want it to be an all-the-time thing, but I liked it, sir," he said softly.

"Good. I'm glad I could do this for you," Jack said, stroking Ianto's back.

"Goodnight, sir," Ianto murmured, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, my Beautiful," Jack whispered. He wondered if he was guilty of breaking rule four by not adding the 'I love you' that he truly felt, but figured that technically they'd agreed the end point for their game would be when Ianto fell asleep after sex.

Besides, if Ianto had really wanted to know, he could have very easily exploited that particular loophole in the rules. If there was one thing Jack Harkness had learned in more than 150 years of living, it was that a broken rule was infinitely preferable to a broken heart….

The end...?


End file.
